I'm a DOG?
by Niobel
Summary: What do you get if you have a magician thief looking for a mystical gem, a shrunken teenage detective and a fangirl that transformed into a dog... that can talk. Mayhem I tell, mayhem. A SI story. No pairings at this time.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME EVERYONE TO MY FIRST DETECTIVE CONAN STORY. It was this idea that became stuck in my brain when a plot bunny shot an idea bullet at me. Or it could have been aiming at my friend that was next to me but had a terrible aim. Well what ever I've got it now so here we go.**

 **P.s. I don't own Detective Conan**

Black. That's the first thing I became aware of, then unbearable pain, the likes I've never felt before. It went right down to my bones. At least I knew I wasn't paralyzed or worse dead.

I tried to open my eyes, but it was like they were glued shut. Finally, I managed to pry them open, only to be blinded by the piercing light. And boy, did that hurt. Blinking away the pain, my surroundings slowly came into focus. It was at that moment that I knew I was in trouble.

I was in some sort of park, the trees and bushes blocking me from the sight of passing people. But I could hear laughter and chatting. Only it was in a language I know I've never learnt, even with my fascination of it origin. The language was Japanese and, yet I understood every single word. And it brought me to one conclusion, I was in Japan. But how was that possible? I know for a fact that I was in my room getting ready for bed, then nothing. My room, the time I checked was back in England and not where ever I am.

I tried to sit up, TRIED being the key word here, as there was something that felt off with my body. My limbs didn't want them to move in the way I wanted them to, also my face felt three times the normal weight. So, in order find out what the hell was wrong, I carefully moved limbs, so I could get a good look at myself. When I finally got into a better position I was shocked, speechless, lost for words and al of the above because instead of where my hands should be there was only rustic red paws.

Then blackness over took my sight.

 **And here we go the introduction to my story. How did you like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews will help motivate me to write faster and better.**

 **In till next time cheerio.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: I'M WHERE!? And I CAN TALK!?

 **Hello all I'm back. It seems the bullet the plot bunny shot me with is still lodged in head, because I started writing this as soon as I posted the last chapter. I don't know if I want it out now. On one hand ideas are flowing in at an amazing speed, on the other hand its giving me a headache and I can't concentrate in other things that are important, like sleep and I guess university. Anyway, we'll see what happens, for now though onto to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

I felt a sense deja vu waking up. But looking at my surroundings it all came back. And just to make sure I quickly looked down and…. Yep I have paws, good for me.

The questions are, what do I do now? I mean I'm in the middle of who knows where, able to understand a language I didn't know yesterday, and god knows what else?! But it seems a rumble answered me, and it sure wasn't the sky. Blushing in embarrassment, even though I'm sure no one can see me. I slowly stood and slinked through the bushes, being mindful where I put my feet?... Paws? I wasn't successful at times and often ended up face planting the ground in a comic factor.

But food is a great motivator when your hungry and in no time, I could walk no problem. Though I don't think I'm quite ready for anything faster, I'm not that confident yet. God its like I'm a toddler again. Well what I guess what a toddler would experience, my memory isn't that good.

Now I have new problem on my paws. How the hell do I get food? Because I'm pretty sure I don't have money and I'm not 100% sure that cafes or food vendors would serve a…..?

That's a question, what am I? Am I a cat or a dog? I'm guessing some sort of dog judging by the size of the paws. I guess its going to be added to my ever-growing list of things to do. Now, where was I? Oh yes looking for food and maybe a puddle or some sort of reflection, just so I can have a good look at myself.

I settled into a slow walk looking around trying to spot anything that might help check some items off my imaginary list. So far there was only trees, bushes, more trees, oh look a bench, more trees and look there a fountain and a trash bin. Well I can't be picky no can? I'm pretty sure I can smell a sandwich in there. Three cheers for heighted senses! So, as I was just about to go dumpster diving and then maybe a very long bath in the fountain, I heard it.

Nearby there were two girls talking to each other, Highschool students judging by their uniform, if I'm guessing correctly. One had dark brown hair while the other had a honey coloured hair. I carefully creep closer trying to make out what they said. "… wear for Kaito Kid-sama's heist tonight?" said the honey coloured one.

I never heard her friends reply, as I had shot in a panic before she had the chance to. Because that was impossible, right? Thieves where I come from don't have public heists, in fact the only thieving thief I know who would do such a thing and is also called Kid is from a fictional world. So, this can't be real.

Just then I tripped over ( _stupid feet, paws whatever)_ and face planted a newspaper. A newspaper that had a certain grinning and white glad thief on it. I stared at it, it stared back, I stared at it more and then a piercing shriek escaped my mouth ( _muzzle?_ ). It was also then that I noticed a child staring at me. "WHAT!?" I snapped.

I wasn't expecting the child to reply, after all I'm a dog and dogs can't talk. But I was stunned when the child eyes widen before taking off. "MUM, COME SEE THE DOGGY CAN TALK" the little boy shouted.

I blinked after him. My mind like a hamster wheel before a light bulb went off. "WWWWHHAATT THE FUCK, I CAN TALK? WHAT DID I DO TO DERVSE TO BE PUT INTO THIS AWSOME YET CAZY AS SHIT WORLD?" I screamed, which wasn't really a good idea since anyone could have heard me.

I quickly ran into a nearby bush catching my breath. Before shooting off again before the child brings back reinforcements and possibly be dissected on by crazy people.

After a few minutes I calmed down and slowed to stop which happens to be above a puddle, and I could make out my features. I was one of my favourite dog breeds, a Kai Ken. So here I am, in one of my favourite animes as one of my favourite dog breeds. Question is what do I do now?


	3. Planning and executing part 1

Chapter 2: Planning and executing part 1

 **Hello all, I'm back. I finally decided to get that bullet out. It's not a good way to stay healthy. Anyway, since this is a SI I have decided on some episode to do (mainly heists or those involving the black org) but I've also decide that my readers can also choose what episodes I should write about. And if you want I will write about some of movies if you really want me to. So, the only requirements for the episodes is that they are after episode 356. So, make good choices! Now onto the story.**

 **I Don't own Detective Conan or Kaitou Kid.**

 _A plan, plan, plan, oh what should I do?_ I thought while pacing back and forth in a clearing far away from the path.

I had finally found some very nice children who were willing to share their food with the 'cute doggy'. Even if their mothers chased me away in the end, I had eaten enough so that I wouldn't end fainting. I would hate to wake up in the pound or something. Anyway, what was on my mental checklist again? Oh yes,

Where am I? _In a park, in Japan that also happens to be in the Detective Conan world._

How did I get here? _Not a fricking clue._

Why am I dog? _God knows. (Maybe I can get that witch in Kaito's class to help me)_

What sort of dog am I? _A Kai ken (Awesome breed in my opinion)_

Get some food and water. _Check_

Find some shelter. _Working on it._

What do I do now? _Good question._

Right mental tick list half down, time to get serious. I know for a fact that there a Kaitou Kid heist tonight, and by collecting as much information as I good while begging food off little kids, the heist this time is where he walks to the item. And again, if I got my data correct he won't be stealing it tonight but _tomorrow_ as tonight is a 'test run'.

It also meant that Conan will be there. By putting all these details together and what I remember of that episode I have the perfect plan.

Step 1. Find the heist location ( _and watch. Because I do love his heists and there not a lot I can do_ )

Step 2. Find the back gate that Kid will use tomorrow night on the motorbike

Step 3. Find that bend that the bike explodes at

Step 4. Grab Conan and go where Kid really is

Step 5. Some how grab Kid and drag them into the forest before police arrive

After step 5 I'll probably wing, I mean how am I supposed to know how they'll react to a taking dog that comes from a different world. I mean, I'm pretty sure it tops being shrunken or looking for a magic gem while having a witch in your classroom. Talking about Akako, her Red magic is supposed to be the strongest there is, does this mean she brought me here ( _Unlikely I doubt even she can do this)_ or is there someone else more powerful out there?

(Miles away a certain red witch sneezed, destroying a very complex potion. She wasn't happy and planning on making life difficult if she ever found out who said that there was someone more powerful than her)

Feeling a shiver run down my back I decide to ignore my thoughts on how I got here for now. What was important is to complete my five-step plan. With that in mind I started to walk seeing if I can find my way out of this park.

A few hours later

Ok, now I'm really getting annoyed. It had taken me at least two hours to get out of the park and now I'm horribly lost (never mind the fact I was lost in the first place) and its also getting dark, if I don't hurry its going to take twice as long to find that goddam road bend. Worst of all I'm going to miss part one of a Kid heist.

I can literally feel a cloud of depression above me and stares of people walking by. I'm like what? You never seen a depressed dog before? But I hold my tongue no need to cause panic in the middle of the street now was there?

I smell something, something familiar or was it some _one_. It smelt of earth, mint and… cough, cough… perfume, very strong perfume but the scents under the perfume was familiar. Right then trusty nose, take me to the source.

I must look odd now, a dog sniffing the air, nose up like a snob and them randomly tripping over nothing (I haven't quite perfected the four legs yet, but I'm getting there!), a strange sight indeed. But I'm a dog now and social standings now longer apply to me, that is unless everything goes downhill, and I get caught before I can do anything, and I get put into doggy prison where there's a whole bunch of other dogs, that know how to be a dog and I'll get picked on because I'm different and I'll slowly die of hunger because all the other dogs keep stealing my food. Or WORSE I'm out numbered by male dogs and their horny and I get pregnant and have puppies but their weird puppies because I'm supposed to be human, so the puppies get killed and I'll eventually die from depression. AND ALL BECAUSE I GOT CAUGHT.

Mentally panting from my very over imaginative thoughts, I think to myself _I think I went overboard…. Um… Ooops?_

So yeah, pulling myself from depressing thoughts I go back to what I was doing because I MUST make sure nothing goes wrong, otherwise… yeah, I'm not going there again. Anyway, perfume, perfume, perfume perf-oof. I think I just walked into the source.

Looking up I see one of the girls that seen earlier today, something about clothes and a heist? Wait, heist?

Bingo

I can just follow this girl to the heist site. Good for me. Oh, wait a moment she's talking to me. "Hey there pooch ( _I'M NOT A POOCH_ ) where did you come from? Are you lost?" Asked the girl.

I just looked at her, no matter how much I wanted to answer just to see her face, I would lose my ticket to the heist if she ran away screaming. So, I just sat there looked at her and cocked my head (That's a dog response, right? Act all cute no matter what people say).

"Aww aren't you the cutest? I'd would love to take you home with me, but I'm not allowed any pets." Said the girl (that's a relief), then she looked at her watch "Oh no, look at the time I'm going to be late. Bye-bye pooch ( _I'M NOT A POOCH!_ ) Hope you find your way home soon"

And with that she sped off.

I sat there, looking at the falling dust before my mind snapped to attention and I quickly ran after her, she's my only chance!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Planning and executing part 2**

I'm baaaack, so I've been gone so long. I've missed you all and I hope you missed me too. =). And I can honestly say that this the most I've written so far. I'm quite proud of it really. One of the reasons that it took me so long to post this chapter is that I got curious and frustrated that I didn't know what year this took place. Now I know it's supposed to be a floating timeline, but after many hours of research, double checking and plain stubbornness I believe that the main timeline begins in 2001 or in the late 2000. If you want evidence and how I came to this, please PM me and I'll gladly share my knowledge.

Anyway, I don't own Detective Conan (no matter how much I do). On with the story!

Have you ever been to a festival? With bright colours all around, loud noises reaching deafening levels and bodies packed together with smells coming from all directions? Yeah, it's a lot like that, and I found it slightly strange that I didn't just walk into the festival but a crime waiting to happen. Being here as a dog made things even worse, with you know the heightened sense of hearing and smell, oh gods the smells, just thinking about it gives me a headache. It was overpowering my own ability to even think a single thought and I had almost collapsed before I somehow managed to drag myself into a strangely clean alleyway. It wasn't that I didn't expect some heightened senses because I know dogs have better senses than humans, but I never imagined it was to this extent.

I guess that before in the park I was still in shock and then I pumped adrenaline into my bloodstream from panicking then chasing after that fangirl. But now that I had time to come down from my high everything else also came crashing down on me.

It still didn't help that the smells are overwhelming, that I could smell things that remember smelling before but there are also other smells that I had no idea where to start describing them. Eventually, I had to go back into the dense crowd, there was no way I was going to miss this performance, especially since I would be too busy getting things ready tomorrow to even watch it.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the assault of smells. Stepping out into the opening, multiple scents from all directions came down and hit me in the face like a slap. Even though it still made my head ring, it wasn't to the extent as earlier. It'll probably continue to be sensitive for a while, in till I adjust. And won't that just be fun for me?

Deciding that now was a good time to take a breath, (And when had I stopped breathing?) I inhaled deeply, and multiple scents rushed up my nostrils and into my brain. Giving me multiple bits of information about the people and items surrounding me. I could tell that the boy and girl about 10 meters from my left are closely related, something like cousins? Also, the group of girls in front of me are sending out very strong hormones, I'm guessing lust by the way they were blushing bright red while discussing on what Kaitou kid could look like and other things that I did not want to know nor was it suitable for a public area. There's a time and place people! But I guess that's scarily obsessed fangirls for you.

The scents on a whole however carried excitement, apprehension and nervousness, although the latter came from the task force. Probably silently dreading any pranks that might happen.

I've also noticed that some of my senses are weird, like how the fact a lot of them have turned dog like (Not surprising considering my current body), while a select few have stayed human. My sight for stayed human and I guess I can say my brain? I mean, I don't have any impulses to do things a dog would do. I feel no need to chase things, smell everything in sight nor do I have the urge to be petted by strangers. In fact, I'm quite grateful for this fact. It helps remind me that I wasn't always a dog and I was once human.

I boredly watched the crowds and before I knew it, it was time. The crowds around me increased their volume, looking up I could see a spec of white before it vanished onto a rooftop.

Mentally I started to count down, _5…4…3…2…1…POOF._ Kid appeared from the smoke bomb he threw. Something became lodged in my throat, it wasn't till now that this was real, that somewhere inside me was a small flicker of hope, that this isn't real, that all of this was just a dream. It seems that this is one dream that I won't wake up from.

I sat there in silence, my eyes glued to the white figure that was slowly making their way through the sky and towards the statue. In the corner of my eye I saw movement on top of the rooftop. Focusing my gaze onto them I realized that it was a small boy, but not just any small boy it was Edogawa Conan also known as Kudo Shinichi.

I think my brain just fried. I knew I was going to see them, but to see them in person was different than I thought. Just looking at them, people I only know through the computer screen and to suddenly see them in the flesh was to much for my brain to take, and it took most of my willpower not to faint. They looked like they did in the anime but fleshier? More real? I didn't know the exact words but there were subtle differences that just couldn't place.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't talk. I had to get out of here, I had to get away. This couldn't be real, I don't want this to be real. I just want to go home, I want to be around my family, want to be hugged and be told that I'm being silly.

But I wasn't home, I had no family, no friends here and it hits me that I'm _alone._ Alone in a country I've never been to, alone in a world that I shouldn't be in. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I'm running, and a couple more to realize that there are tears streaming from my eye.

During all this I somehow managed to arrive by that bend, where the motorcycle would explode. I carried on running, into the trees and bushes nearby before I arrived at a cave. I stopped running and entered the hole in the stones. I stopped walking and curled my body, burying my face into my stomach and _cried._ I cried till no more tears fell and I drifted into an unease sleep. Flashes of people's faces I know but will never see for a long time haunted my dreams.

And then nothing. Only darkness and a heart aching pain.


End file.
